darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Halflight, Spear of the Church
Halflight, Spear of the Church is a boss in Dark Souls III: The Ringed City. Description The Spear of the Church is a unique boss and has a mechanic similar to that of the Looking Glass Knight in Dark Souls II. If the player is offline, the fight functions very similar to most fights with NPCs. Halflight wields the Frayed Blade and makes frequent use of the Ritual Spear Fragment. Occasionally, magic orbs that function similar to Homing Soulmass will appear around him, appearing more frequently if the player has more summons. If the player is online, however, they will likely fight another player and the fight will effectively be a PvP match. However, this is not a duel, and the player summoned to be the boss will have increased defenses and the magic orbs will automatically appear around them through intervals of time. Similar to Halflight, the player will gain higher defense values and the magic orbs will appear more frequently the more summons the host has. The boss player also isn't capable of using their Estus Flasks to heal, but can use healing miracles. Summoned Church Guardians are weak against Frost, Lightning, Fire and resistant against Bleed, Poison/Toxic. They also can't be rapported or allured. Vow of Silence is helpful while facing them, as it will block healing miracles. Equipment *Frayed Blade *Knight Shield *White Birch Bow *Antiquated Plain Set (excluding the leggings) Location Found in The Ringed City, inside the Church of Filianore, just after the Darkeater Midir encounter at the bridge past the Shared Grave bonfire. Lore The Spear of the Church is a servant of Judicator Argo, and works to preserve Filianore's slumber. One of the last recorded warrior among them was a young man named Halflight, a former missionary from an ancient land of sorcery, who decided to stay behind and defend the church.Antiquated Plain Garb descriptionViolet Wrappings description Strategy While the player enters boss fight arena, Judicator Argo will give a speech about violating Filianore's slumber, which gives player enough time to buff weapon or cast spells. A few second later the first Church Guardian appears (second, when Spear of the Church hp is lowered by 40-45 percent). After ending this speech, Argo vanishes and Spear of Church appears (or Halflight, if Argo fails to summon player on time or player, which tries to break Filianore's slumber, is offline). Summons Unbreakable Patches: After completing Amnesiac Lapp's questline, he can be summoned for the fight. His summon sign is located behind the right door of the cathedral. Drops 70px | Guaranteed |Titanite Slab (Dark Souls III) Titanite Slab | Titanite Slab (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed | res2 = once per NG cycle }} Notes *Can be parried. *Halflight is one of the bosses, that can parry and riposte player. *If the player has killed the Spear of the Church and visits the Purging Monument or Velka's statue, an option to "Reinstate the King's decree" will appear. Doing so will revive Judicator Argo, and therefore the Spear of the Church boss fight. This option costs 500*SL (Soul Level), making it a good option to farm souls. *When summoned as a Spear of the Church, your stats are increased for the whole fight. How much they are raised depends on the amount of phantoms, if any, the host has summoned. **When the host is alone, the Spear of the Church gains 10% its FP, 10% its Stamina, base poise increase of 10.00, Damage Absorption increase of 10.000(50.500 when Ritual Spear Fragment effect is active), and 20% increase in all Resistances. **When the host has summoned one phantom, FP is increased by 25%, 15% in Stamina, 20.00 in poise, 45.000(69.750) in Damage Absorption, and 60% in Resistances. **When the host has two phantoms, FP is increased by 35%, 20% in Stamina, 33.00 in poise, 65.000(80.750) in Damage Absorption, and 110% in Resistances. **When the host has three phantoms, FP is increased by 45%, 30% in Stamina, 50.00 in poise, 75.000(86.250) in Damage Absorption, and 160% in Resistances. ***Note that all data was found while wearing no armor and rings, such that the stats' increase, especially Damage Absorption, would be affected negatively. Trivia *Halflight's boss fight mechanics are reminiscent of the Old Monk from Demon's Souls. *This is the only boss fight in the Dark Souls franchise where a player can be the boss. *This is the only fight that can be reset without beginning a new NG cycle, provided the player has the amount of souls necessary to resurrect Judicator Argo. *Similar as in case of Ancient Wyvern boss fight, that fight has no corresponding bonfire. *Even without an Ember, an online player will still be summoned to fight, so the player must set the game in offline mode in order to make sure they will fight Halflight himself. Gallery Concept art HalfLightConcept.png Screenshots Music References pl:Półmrok, włócznia kościoła Category:The Ringed City: Bosses